Hancocks Surprise
by Monkey D Hancock
Summary: Chapter 4 Up: Everything was going well for Luffy and Hancock, their love making was at its extreme high, until Luffy sleeps with another woman. What happens when Hancock finds out and decides that a normal punishment would not be enough. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece, I am not a genius.

Rated-M Romance/Humor (language, sex, kissing, other)

Pairing:Luffy x Hancock  
Friendship:Luffy X Robin

A/N: This is my first fic for Hancock and Luffy, I could of did better but I got lazy with it. I will put alot more effort into chapter 2, but im sure you will like this chapter at least. Please R n R

**It was five months after the Whitebeard versus World Government War. Ace has been saved from his execution and both sides have suffered a great loss. The straw hat crewhas recently regrouped at Shabondy Archipelago to get their Thousand Sunnys which was coated by Silvers Rayleigh. After exchanging stories with each other about where they went, the crew embarked on their journey to the New World.**

On the Thousand Sunnys the straw-hat crew was all waiting on the lawn deck. Earlier the captain stated he would like to go somewhere before entering the New World. The crew anxiously waited for their captain to get off the den den mushi. It was odd that Luffy wanted to go somewhere without the consent of the crew.

The cabin door slowly opens revealing Luffy, he was wearing a red vest unbuttoned, black cargo pants his signature straw hat, and a grin that stretched from one ear to another.

"Oi Nami, were gonna head to this place before we go any further" Luffy says looking at the orange hair navigator. He walks down towards Nami and hands her a vivie card.

"Where is this place Luffy?" Nami says questioning her Captains order. It was not like him to drift off course of the Grand Line. She has always followed Luffy orders but this time his request has taken her by surprise.

"It's a secret shishishi now let's go" Luffy says firmly. He did not want anyone to question him on this matter. He has made a promise to visit a certain someone before venturing into the New World, and he was not one to break promises.

"Where the hell are we going? It better not be Kamabakka Kingdom!" Sanji yells a tone of anger in his voice. Just thinking about that place still sends shivers down his spine. When he looks at Nami and Robin he can't help but think they can somehow be men.

"Luffy I'll have the If I go on another one of your adventures I'll die disease" Usoop says in fear. After being on a island where plants and animals could kill you he lost his spirit.

"Luffy can't we just go to our original destination" Chopper says in a soft voice. Chopper was nervous that his Captain chose where to go.

"Yea Luffy when do you decided where to go" Nami says as a stitch grew on her forehead. It annoyed the cat navigator that Luffy decides he can be navigator for a day.

"Yea Luffy last time you decided to do something we were separated for four months" Franky says while dancing at the same time. He did not think Luffy idea was SUPA.

"Let's go Luffy" Robin says in a simple manner. She begins laughs at the scene before her, she did not care where Luffy wanted to go. The raven haired archeologists would follow her captain to the ends of the earth without question.

The crew wining kept going on waiting for Luffy to respond to them.

"Shut Up, It's a Captain Order" the pirate hunter says as he unsheathes one of his three swords. Zoro has always respected Luffy as a captain and a nakama. Wherever Luffy wanted to go or do he would support it a hundred percent no questions asked.

Of course he wondered where his Captain wanted to go, but it seemed much more fun if they found out along the way.

The crew was grown silent; when Zoro spoke in a serious manner everyone gave him the floor. He has gained that respect as the first mate since his captain was the fun loving one, he would have to be the serious one.  
"Oi thanks Zoro" Luffy says throwing Zoro a V sign. Luffy begins to walk towards the Lion head waiting for the ships departure.

"Ok Luffy it will take three days to get there" the navigator says in defeat. Nami never liked to go anywhere without her knowledge but this time she would have to deal with it  
everyone else sighing in defeat would have to wait until they have reached their destination.

_Three days and 2 nights later….._

Three days later and an image of an island appear in sights. The island was far away, yet they could make an image of snakes on top of a mountain with some writing in it.  
The sea was calm and the sky was bright, everyone was happy to finally see land. For the past two days they have been battling Sea king after sea king the Calm belt was no place for a ship to venture into.  
As the island comes clearer into vision, Luffy eyes grow in amazement. He has not seen this island in five months, the sight of it bringing happiness in his heart.

"I am finally here" he whispers to himself. Luffy jumps up and down in excitement he cannot wait anymore.

"Franky use your cola thing to blast us towards the island now" Luffy yells as if it as a command.

"Roger Captain" Franky says rushing towards the docking system Luffy rarely gives orders to Franky, so when an order was given it was expected to be fulfilled.  
Franky begins to calculate the distance from the ship to the island and pumps cola accordingly. Without a second notice the ships rear begins to heat up and the ship is sent flying in the air.  
The crew braces themselves for the landing strapping themselves in their seats watching the sky in amazement. No matter how many times they flew in their ship, they could not get use to the feeling

After two minutes have passed the ship surprisingly lands in front of the island entrance. The round metal door holding an image of nine snakes begins to open as the ship advances towards the entrance.  
The whole crew gathers near the helm of the ship peering through the door to see what lies ahead. Silhouettes of three feminine images appear before the crew. The ship makes it completely through the door, and anchors in the nearest opening for their ship.  
As everyone gets ready to get off the ship Luffy stops them from moving.

"Before we go in, do not cause any trouble here" Luffy says with a firm voice. The whole crew was in shock,

"Luffy was telling us not to cause any trouble? He is the one that always causes all the trouble" everyone thought.

Luffy then gives his trademark grin and jumps off the ship, heading towards the three figures standing near the dock. The rest of his crew follows him slowly watching their captain movements wondering who the three women at the dock were.  
Their eyes shoot wide open with amazement as they see their captain.

Luffy jumps on the woman in the middle, giving her a great big hug and in return the woman in blushing embracing their captain's affections. The other two women slowly move away from them blue streaks growing on the back of their heads.

"Oi Hancock how have you been, it's been so long" Luffy says as he slowly releases Hancock from his death hug. She slowly gather herself up turning down the blush at she looks at Luffy.

"I have been good Luffy, I was waiting for you this whole time" Hancock says blushing once more as she smiles at the captain.  
He has grown much taller since the last time she seen him, almost reaching her height. He also was more affectionate and sexier she thought.

The crew walks up slowly behind Luffy stopping a few feet away, question marks above their heads. They were waiting for Luffy to explain to them where they were, and who were these people but he never moved from his spot.  
Sanji gives Luffy a kick to his head yelling

"Have you no manners, how can you not introduce us to this magnificent beauty before us" as he grows hearts in his eyes dancing towards the young woman.

"Oh sorry, this is my friend Boa Hanco.. Before he could finish Hancock interrupts him by clearing her throat.

"My name is Boa Hancock, I am Luffy wife, although I should be called Monkey Boa Hancock now" Hancock says in a polite manner. Trying to be on her best behavior for Luffy.

Flashback

"Oi Hancock I'm gonna come visit you"

"Really, When"

"Right now ok"

"Ok Luffy I'll wait for you"

"Hancock don't hurt any of my crew"

"Why would you think I would do such a thing?"

"Just don't hurt them ok shishishi bye"

"Ok Luffy Bye"

End flashback

"These are my sisters Marigold and Sandersonia" Hancock says adverting her gaze back towards Luffy.

"Oh sorry guys, this is my wife Boa Hancock" Luffy says with a big grin implanted on his face.

Oh hello….. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY WIFE everyone yells in unison, a look of shock on their face, Robin was the only one who kept her cool. Everyone did not even know Luffy was remotely interested in females yet alone to have a wife all ready.  
Mairgold and Sandersonia were blown away by the news, they knew that their sister loved Luffy but when did the marriage happen.

"Yes I am his wife" Hancock says proudly as she walks towards Luffy giving him a soft kiss on his lips.  
She was always shy around Luffy, always having day dreams and fantasy about him but with two female in his crew she had to show ownership to some degree.

"How and when did this happen" the raven haired archeologists ask her words trembling with fear.

"Well you see, Hancock has saved my life and help save Ace life during the war and I didn't know how to repay her so I asked, and she said she wanted to be my Wife" Luffy says with a grin on his face.  
Marriage sounded like another adventure to Luffy, and he would never turn down an adventure.

"It's funny though ever since I got the hormone change, I always think about Hancock" Luffy says blushing at his remark.  
Its true ever since his hormone change he could never stop thinking about Hancock, even with two beautiful girls any man would die for was on his ship.

Hancock realizing that his crew and her sisters have so many questions for them she decided here was not the place to answer them.

"Let's go to the palace, we can eat and discuss everything there" Hancock says nervously hoping that everyone would agree.

"FOOD! Let's go" Luffy says as he grabs Hancock hand and rushes towards the Palace.

Everyone else is still left in shock at the simple news they had just heard, they decided now is not the best time to think about Marigold and Sandersomia told them to follow them to the palace as the explained about Luffy and Hancock.  
_  
At the Palace……_

Boa Hancock takes the lead, dragging the young rubber boy along with her. As they are waking she tells everyone that is in the palace to get out, because she has a special guest.  
Everyone listens and leaves, Hancock is waiting until the last person leaves. She scans the area making sure the coast is clear and drags Luffy up the flight of stairs towards her room.

"I thought we were gonna get food" a wining luffy says.

"We are just a different type of food" Hancock says.

They reach the grand doors of her room and enter the room. Luffy looks around the room in amazement everything seemed so different from the last time he was there.

"Oi Hancock I like what you did to your room " Luffy says in astonishment. The last time he was here the bedroom was plain it only consisted of a bed.  
Now the room consisted of an upgraded luxorius bed, a grand television, many expensive carpters, couches, love seats, and oddly a picture of Luffy next to her bed.

Hancock motions for her pet snake to get outside and guard the door as she closes it.

"Since you were going to be staying here I wanted the room to look like" Hancock says softly. She didn't care much for all this luxury but if it made her husband happy then she would give the world to him.

"Ah Thank you Hancock, so where the food" Luffy says in dire need of food. After three days of traveling, fighting all the sea kings, and no sleep his energy level has depleted drastically.

"Well before we eat, I wanted to talk to you first Luffy" Hancock says as she motions Luffy to come sit next to her. Luffy begins to follow Hancock towards her bed and sits next to her.  
He glances around Hancock body impressed at all her features. He wonder why he did not find her beautiful when he seen her naked twice before.

"Well Luffy, you know since we are married now, we need to do husband and wife things" Hancock says blushing to the thought of being married to her lover.

"Ok that's fine, let's go eat" Luffy says getting up but a hand placed firm on his shoulder stops him from moving. He looks into his wife eyes trying to understand what she wants. Being the idiot that he is he has no clue.

"Well what do husband and wife do then" Luffy says a bit annoyed. Hancock has promised him some sort of food but there was none in sight, Hancock blushed a bit, how would she be able to explain this to Luffy.  
The last time he seen me in the bath he was not turned on one bit, this would be difficult.

"I'll show you Luffy, please take off your clothes" Hancock says a grin on her face. This evens the score now, he seen me naked and now I can see him naked.

"Eh, what for?" Luffy ask questioning his wife

"Can you take off your clothes please Luffy?" Hancock says sounding as if she pleading Luffy to take off his clothes.

Luffy sits there and thinks for a second trying to figure out what does getting naked have to do with anything. Not realizing anything he looks her in the eye.

"Ok but just for you Hancock" Luffy says as he begins to undress. Hancock watches her husband as he sheds his clothes one piece at a time. She begins to sweat a bit her body gets a little hotter, being the first time she has seen him naked is taking a toll on her.  
She heart beat thump a thump and it gets louder and louder, her emotions are going on a rampage. She begins dreaming all of the way Luffy and her will make love for the first time, every image more better then the last.

"Oi what are you doing Hancock, my clothes are off" Luffy says in confusment. He didn't know why he was naked but he was sure if Hancock ask him to be something good was going to happen.

She opens her eyes looking at his body once more, oh how sexy luffy was she thought. She scans his body going from his face, to his chest, to his…. Oh my god is that the legendary golden balls?  
They are so beautiful I have never seen them before in my life she thought. Her face turns strawberry red as she glares at Luffy body.

She begins to remove her clothes one by one. First she takes off her grand empress robe, which reveals her elegant dress with has a slit down by her leg.  
She then remove her dress as it is falling towards the floor her ample chest is shown barly held in place by her bra, her panties are secured in place by one small clip.  
She begins to discard the two remainder parts of her clothes revealing her goddess body to Luffy.

Luffy eyes shoot wide open, scanning her body viciously. He never realized how beautiful she was, but now that he has another chance he won't pass up the opportunity to gawk his eyes.

"Not going to ask why I'm naked again Luffy" Hancock says in a playful manner. She knew that Luffy found her attractive now, just by how his eyes were and it flattered her greatly.

"I I am I mean your so beautiful Hancock" Luffy said stuttering words as they came out.

"What did you just say Luffy? Hancock questions hoping she heard correctly.

"You are so beautiful Hancock" Luffy replies.

Hancock heart fluttered, her chest began to warm up, her body was longing for Luffy. This was the first time someone had said she was beautiful from the heart, and not just from looking at her with their eyes as every other male and female has. It truly touched her heart.

She slowly walks towards Luffy watching his eyes, but to her surprise his eyes were glued on her eyes. He was trying to scan her eyes for information of what she wanted to do, but was still confused about the whole matter.

"Luffy, we are going to make love right now if that's ok with you" Hancock says with a hint of fear in her words. She was hoping that Luffy would not reject her, as he was the only man she would ever love in this lifetime.

"What's making love" Luffy ask truthfully not knowing what she ment.

Hancock giggles at Luffy remark, he was truly innocient. Although she has never had sex before because of her distrust in males, she was well informed about these things as she was offered it everyday. She points to Luffy member and then points to her private area hoping that would be enough of an explanation. Luffy sits there puzzle trying to think what she was trying to explain, and as he came to a realization his member had went into an awakened state.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Hancock" Luffy says worried that he might have gotten the wrong idea. He could not believe it, he was about to as Shanks once told him "Fuck" the most beautiful woman in the world his wife. He thought to himself " I need to thank Ivona later for that hormone change"

"Yes Luffy, I've wanted this since I fell in love with you, now please take me" Hancock says with lust and want in every word. Before Luffy could react Hancock jumped onto of Luffy both landing on top of her bed.

She began kissing Luffy fiercely, exploring his mouth with her delicate tongue. He taste like meat not bad she thought. Luffy began to return the kiss bringing his tongue into her princess mouth, exploring her mouth as if it was an adventure.

He began to move his hands towards her chest finding her right breast and squeezing it softly, receiving a loud moan from Hancock. He brings his head down toward her breast and begins to suck around the sensitive area, Hancock screaming in pleasure. Her whole body felt as if lighting was coursing through her body every time Luffy touched her. She lowered her hands down towards Luffy's member and began to stroke her finger on the tip of his member causing Luffy to grunt in pleasure. His legs began to twitch at the pleasure he was receiving, Hancock has found his weak spot. She began to massage it gently giving attention to both his rod and the golden balls. Luffy was in complete ecstacy a feeling he has never experienced before. Not wanting to let her have all the fun he brings his hand down towards Hancocks private and begins to rub it ever so gently, Hancock shivers in pleasure. Two fingers begin to enter slowly roaming the dark area for a certain spot. He moves his fingers around watching Hancock until he finds the piece he was looking for.

"Oh Luffy!" Hancock yells as she biting her lower lip. She was in complete ecstacy as well a feeling she has always longed for. Luffy kept massaging her sensitive area leaving Hancock in complete bliss, unable to move from her spot.  
Luffy pulls his fingers out curious to what it tastes like, sticks his tounge inside to roam around.

"OH LUFFY!" Hancock yells once again, her legs closing ever so slightly in pleasure. Luffy tongue moving around in the darkened area enjoying what the feeling was for him. It taste like fish not bad he thought. Hancock not wanting Luffy to have all the fun quickly grabs Luffy member and begins to stroke it viciously until she could move again. She brought her mouth down on the tip of the member and gave it a soft wet kiss, sending shockwaves through Luffy body. He collapsed on the bed unable to move, begging for more. Hancock gladly sticks his whole penis into her mouth sucking and stroaking with every movement.

"Hancock, more more!" Luffy yells grunts escaping as he yells his plea.

Pleasure running through her body as she realizes she causing her lover so much pleasure. She moves from his member to the golden balls and begins to lick them softly, this send jolts down Luffy legs. Unable to move from his position he stretches his fingers out, grabbing a hold of both of her breast and squeezes tightly. Another moan comes out of her lips enjoying the feeling Luffy is giving her. She turns around to her lover and lower her head to his.

"Luffy I want you to take me, please be gentle you are my first" Hancock says blushing. She was tired of the appetizers and wanted to get to the main course. Luffy looks into Hancock's beautiful blue eyes, her eyes were soft as he was glaring into them.

"Hancock before I do, I wanted to tell you that I love you" Luffy says with emotions in every word. Hancock was taken aback by his words, truly she has waited for him to say that.  
_  
Oh my god, is this a dream._

_Did he really say I love you… to me _

_Please don't let this be one of my dreams again_

"I Love you Hancock, I really do" Luffy repeats again knowing that she might be dreaming. As the word reach her elegant ears she begins to cry, a mixture of emotions run through her body. Waiting for him to say it was well worth it.

"I love you too Luffy, more then you will ever know" Hancock replies her words drowned in her joy. She moves to Luffy and gives him a passionate kiss, and break it ready for him to enter his woman hood.

Luffy knowing that she wants it now, began to direct his member to enter. He enters slowly making sure that he does not hurt his wife in any way, as he gets deeper he notices that her faces changes as if she in pain.  
He quickly pulls out, saying sorry over and over. He did not want to do this if it would cause her pain.

"Luffy It's ok it's my first time it is going to hurt a little, but after that I will be nothing but pleasure" Hancock says trying to reassure her lover that everything will be alright.  
Luffy looks at Hancock again making sure she wants this. She nods her head telling Luffy to resume.

Luffy enter slowly once more, watching Hancock. Tears are forming in her eyes, a slight hint of pain on her face yet she has a true fondness smile on her. He begins to enter deeper, and deeper until her woman hood is breached, causing Hancock to grab onto Luffy back griding her nails into his skin. Luffy feeling the pleasure this is causing both him and her begins to pick up the past, thrusting faster and faster into her. Her nails dig deeper into the Rubber boy causing blood to flow down his back.

"Luffy, faster please it feels so good" Hancock says with passion in her voice. Her eyes filled with hunger as she looks at Luffy. Her pain has left her and now nothing but pleasure courses through her body.

"Faster Luffy faster" Hancock yells clearly enjoying it. Luffy was going the fastest he could go yet she wanted more. A bright idea came in his mind and he puts it into action. He pumps blood through his legs, just two pumps would do the job. He puts his hands on her breast to finish the activation. As he begins to emit steam from his body his thrust become faster and powerful causing Hancock to burst with joy.

"LUFFY! Like that keep going" Hancock says biting down on her lower lip. She was overwhelmed with pleasure the young was giving her. Luffy keeps thrusting showing no signs of quitting yet, working his mouth toward her breast he begins to suck on them causing her more pleasure. The  
floorboards begin to bang loud, screaming occurring from both people. Hancock reaches her climax her body twitches in pleasure, sweating all over her body.

"LUFFY! FUCK ME MORE!" Hancock yells as her climax is at its peak. Never in her life has she felt so much happiness, all the cares in the world, her dark past, her pain nothing mattered as long as they were together she would be happy for the rest of her life.  
Luffy responds thrusting faster and faster, but as a consequences he was about to climax as well. He started grunting sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth. Hancock realizing that Luffy was about to climax did not want him to stop. She was thinking of a way to let him climax but have him able to go on and she realizes what she could do. She summons fourth her powers and looks at his member, and imbune it with her King's Haki. With this Luffy will be able to keep going on even after he climax.

"Oi Hancock" Luffy releases as he keeps thrusting into her no end in sight.  
_  
Im glad it worked, now we can keep going_

_Outside the door……_

Outside of Hancock's room, stood both her sisters, and the entire straw hat crew. The sisters did not know what was going on between the two, it seems like Hancock was getting hurt by Luffy. They make way towards the door but Hancock's snake stops them from going any further. The snake gets in attack mode, attacking anyone who tries to enter the door on command of his master. The pirate hunter steps forward and tells the two sisters and the crew

"Let's leave them be clearly they are expressing their love for one another" he says with a smirk on his face. This was a susprise to him, he did not expect for his Captain to venture to a Island, to meet his wife, and for Luffy to be having sex. He was glad that his Captain has finally found someone to tame his wild side.

Sighing in defeat the two sisters and the crew begin to walk all, all except Robin. She frozen in place, staring at the door. Her face has a frown implanted on it, tears are formed in her eyes." I thought you would wait for me Luffy she whispers quietly to herself". She turns around to walk away when Zoro stand next to her hearing everything.

"Robin are you ok" ask a worried Zoro

"Yes I'm fine Zoro" Robin says as she tries to wipe the tears off her face

"Ok, but you should tell Luffy how you feel tomorrow" Zoro says to her and he walks away leaving the raven haired archeologists alone.

"I will Zoro thanks" Robin says as she walks out of the hallway meeting everyone else back up.

_Back in the Room…………  
_In the room both Luffy and Hancock showed no signs of fatigue, both of them having a rough sex session. They have been at it for at least an hour and still they have all the energy in the world.  
Luffy second gear is still activated and is as powerful as ever. Hancock is still focusing her king Haki on Luffy member both receiving extreme pleasure.

"Luffy you are so good, I love you so much" Hancock say as she moan in pleasure giving Luffy kisses around his whole body.

"Hancock you are so beautiful, I love you too" Says Luffy as he continues to pound Hancock into the bed. Hancock begins kissing Luffy neck working in one area, leaving her mark on him. Luffy begins to kiss her right breast right above the nipple leaving his mark on her.

_Five hours later……………._

The two lovers finally collapsed on the bed. After ten climax each, a large amount of spirit and brute power used in the love making the two were finally finished. They were both completely exhausted being their first time having sex and having sex for five hours with no break, it was a feat thought unimaginable.

"Luffy you were amazing, that felt so good and your so fast" Hancock says as she is panting for air. She has used too much of her willpower today, her haki was used to its limit for Luffy.

"Hancock you make love good, I know you used Haki to keep me going" Luffy says with a big grin plastered on his face. He knew that she used her Haki to turn him into a machine but he had no complaints.

"Your glad that I did aren't you" Hancock says in a playful manner. She gives Luffy a soft kiss on his lips and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know you are, I can barly move shishishisi" Luffy says as he puts his hand on Hancock butt and squeezes. Luffy could barly move, he used so much of second gear that it had almost paralyzed him for a day he needed food badly.

"Did you want to eat Luffy?" Hancock says as her eyes begin to close slowly.

"Not right now, I want to stay with my Queen for tonight" Luffy says laying in a confterable position to catch some sleep. Hancock formed some tears in her eyes, Luffy was filling the young woman with too much joy today, it was her dream come true.

"Why are you crying, don't cry" Luffy says as he wipes tears from her eyes.

"I always thought this would only be a dream, but it has became a reality, and now that you love me I'm completely happy" She says sniffles escaping her lips

"I will always love you Hancock, always" Luffy says as a yawn escapes his mouth. He puts one hand on her big ass, and another wrapped around her body.

"Let's get married tomorrow Luffy" Hancock says softly hoping her husband would agree to it. Although they are considered married by verbal agreement, no ceremony was held and no party was throw.

"Will there be a lot of food" Luffy says in excitement. He needed to replenish his energy if he wanted to do another five hour session.

"Yes there will be a lot of food, and all your nakama can come and my nakama can come, and they can watch us getting married" Hancock says.

"Ok deal, we will get married tomorrow" Luffy says excited that he will have food to eat tomorrow. Hancock begins to cry realizing that her dreams were indeed coming true, tomorrow would be her big day with her lover.  
She plants a soft kiss on his lips and lays her head on his chest.

"Remind me to thank you tomorrow" Hancock says softly. She knew that he understood what she was talking about. She puts one hand around his body and one hand on his member.

"This will always be mine" She says softly as sleep consumes her.

"Ill remind you, these will always be mine" Luffy says as he grabs multiple parts on her body. He slowly closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Friendship

I do not own One Piece, I am not a genius.

Rated-M Romance/Humor (language, sex, kissing, other)

Pairing:Luffy x Hancock

Friendship:Luffy X Robin  
Hancock X Robin

A/N:To redeem myself of chapter one which I was lazy on, i typed chapter two. I took my time on this chapter, hoping it more enjoyable then chapter one to all my readers. Please review if you guys have read id apprecaite it, i only continute the stories for my reviewers. I enjoyed this chapter and It took some thought to do everything so enjoy.

Summary:Takes place after the great war, Luffy decides to visit Hancock at Amazon Lily with his crew.

"Luffy wake up" Hancock says softly combing the young man hair with her fingers. Watching him sleep so peacefully was such a gift for the young empress. He was the embodiment of freedom to her, having no fear in the world living so carefree, it was everything she wished she could be.

She could watch him sleep for days, but it would be rude to have breakfast without her lover.

"Luffy, wake up it's time for breakfast" The blue eyed woman says slightly louder than before, hoping it would wake her sleeping prince up. Luffy begins to stir in his sleep, his hand moving around accidently brushing against her breast.

Hancock blushes at the feeling of her husband hand roaming around her breast, the feeling bringing joy into her.

"Hancock, I'm too tired to make love right now" the word escaping his lips. He was still sleeping, but he was dreaming about his wife. His body ceases to stir and returns to his peaceful slumber, his hand still resting on her breast.

She giggles at his remark, making her feel warmer inside.  
_  
So he must be dreaming about me right now_

I must of wore him out yesterday, I mean we did have sex for five hours, I'm surprised I'm not exhausted

Hancock moves towards Luffy, planting kissing down his chest, causing him to stir. She moves up towards his face giving his several kisses, moving towards his ear and whispers

"Luffy please take me now."

"Give me some meat then we can do it again" Luffy mumbles as he turns over in his sleep. His face was in the white pillow, causing the pillow to turn gray due to all of his drool. Hancock has one of her genuine smiles on her elegant face, in bliss all because of him. She turns him over again,

looking at his peaceful slumber. She lowers her head, giving him yet another kiss on his lips. Much to her surprise Luffy grabs her head, and pushes it down returning her kiss with passions. Her blue orbs shoot wide open in amazement, but return his kiss with the same passion he was

giving. After a minute both break the kiss, gasping for air looking into one another's eyes.

"I didn't know you were awake Luffy" Hancock says with a smile on her face, he never ceased to amaze the young empress. Only wearing a pair of red boxers, the young boy looked very sexy to the empress.

"I would not want to be asleep, and miss catching sight of my queen" Luffy says with his trademark grin in place. His grin is replaced with a yawn as he stretches his arms out, glaring into her blue eyes.

"What's for breakfast Hancock" Luffy says as he begins to sit up, but he is stopped by Hancock soft hands pushing his hard chest.

"Oh, I have a great breakfast planned for you" She says in a seductive voice. She begins to gaze into his brown chocolate orbs, caressing his face with her hands and plants a kiss on his lips.

Breakfast was postponed for both the lovebirds, love was in the air, and another session of sex was in motion.

_In the dining hall……………_

In the dining hall there was an elegant breakfast awaiting the two missing guests. There was every known species of Sea King served in various styles, every species of land animal imaginable enough to even satisfy monstrous Luffy appetite. There was also many kinds of vegetables and

fruits, for the ladies and fellows who like to eat healthy, basically things that Luffy would not touch unless there was no meat whatsoever. At the table sat Sanji who was at the far end dressed in unusual black cargo pants, a white dress shirt, a black vest and bamboo sandals his attire

seemed very conferrable on him. Next to Sanji sat the orange hair navigator wearing tight white pants which ended at her knees, a bright red shirt with the worlds E V I L imprinted on it, and white tennis shoes. Across from Nami, sat the raven hair archeologists who looked superbly

beautiful this morning. She was dressed in an elegant purple dress, which ending just before her knees, her raven locks straightened out flowing down her back, dressing in black high heels and a grand smile that could light up the night sky.

To the right of Robin, sat the grumpy green haired swordsman. His trademark three katanas hanging from his sash, wearing black sweats, a white tee-shirt, and his signature black bandanna. A big frown was upon Zoro face angry that his captain was making him wait too long. Next was

Ussop, draped in his brown shorts, a sky blue collard t-shirt, brown loafers, and a black beanie. The sniper was twittering his thumbs anxious to start eating. Franky was sitting next to Usoop, being less revealing he was wearing a pair of shorts, and a black t-shirt and shoes. He felt odd

being in a isle full of women, the other part of him being excited at every moment. Brook exchanged his suit and top hat for a simple black robe, and a bandanna which oddly symbolize death. Asking every girl if he could see their panties has taken its tole on the skeleton, excitement bursting

from every bone. Marigold and Sandersonia draped in their elegant white capes, and nothing more than a big bra, and big panties. Chopper was waiting at the door excited to see Luffy, all these women chasing him because he was a cute reindeer has scared him to death. He wanted to ask

his captain if they could leave as soon as possible.

A minute passes by and the special guests have not showed yet.

Three minutes have passed and no signs of them yet.

Ten minutes have passed and still no body.

Finally after thirty minutes, Luffy and Hancock begin to make their appearance. Luffy is wearing his red unbuttoned vest, black cargo pants with two big pockets, and sandles. His eyes were low not fully open his aura was that of an exhausted male. Hancock is not wearing her usual attire,

she traded it in for some tight black pants exposing her rear greatly, a tight red t-shirt which barly held in her bust, and on her head laid Luffy straw hat. Her expression was that of the happiest person on earth. She wore Luffy trademark grin, and a beautiful aura that could melt anyone hearts.

As they walked slowly into the dining hall everyone caught glimpse of the love birds, Hancock was walking proudly through, while Luffy was walking like a zombie clearly exhausted from yesterday and this morning.

"Luff.." Came Chopper cries but before he could finish, Hancock gave him a swift kick that sent him flying across the room.

"HANCOCK what did you do that for" Luffy yelled with anger in his voice. He did not like the sight of his nakama being hurt in any kind of way. He look at Hancock directly into her blue orb a death glare giving to her.

"Luffy, I'm sorry it was just a reflex I swear" Hancock says in a shaken voice. She was fighting by Luffy glare, the cold aura it gave off was not pleasant. Her husband looking at her like that, brought sadness to her a side of him she had never wanted to see.

The look in her eyes pleading to tell him it was the truth and it was an accident.

"Aright I believe you but be careful next time" Luffy says smiling to his wife. He gives her a kiss on her lips as reassurance that he was not angry anymore, bringing joy to the empresses once more.

They take seats next to one another, smiling brightly towards the crowd of viewers. Everyone looks at the couple in horror of the spectacle they have just witnessed, their nakama was sent flying across the room and Luffy understood.

"Man he is in love" everyone thought. Never have they witness a time when one of their nakama was hurt and he did not beat someone to near death for it. Luffy opens his eyes realizing that there is so much food at the table his mouth begins to fall with drool. He begins to eat all the food

in sight, not waiting for anyone, never has he been so hungry in his life. Sanji stands up from the place he was sitting and walks towards Luffy, glaring at Luffy. Everyone is expecting an attack of some sort but are in shock at what they see.

Sanji kneels down on the floor and bows his head towards the Captain, Sanji has never done anything like this before.

"Thank you so much Captain, for being us to a exotic place full of females, I truly appreciate it" Sanji yells in respect. After being in a place full of cross dressing people, he has waiting for the day where he can be surrounded by females.

For his captain to bring him here, it has truly washed away any doubts he has had about females.

"Yea sure no problem" was Luffy simple reply, he was too busy laying waste to the all the food to even come up with a decent response. Sanji bowing once more, returns to his seat and begins to eat his meal.

Everyone began to make small talk with Hancock hoping she could explain the whole situation between Luffy and her. With so many questions it could easily overwhelm Hancock, but since it was about Luffy and her she was glad to explain everything. She began to explain everything that

has happened between Luffy and herself hoping that it would be enough to sataify them. The questions began to lessen as her response began to grow everyone getting satisfied by the minute. Hancock had a great big smile on her face as she was describing everything, in pure bliss at her

memories of Luffy. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at the story of their captain and his wife in awe that someone has stolen their captain heart. Nico Robin was the only one not enjoying her time, every word hurting her more. She could not take any more, figuring out a way to

excuse herself without making a scene.

"If you guys will excuse me I have something to do" Robin says as calmly as possible. She pushes in her chair and begins to walk out the door. Everyone ceases to notice Robin sad facial expression, everyone except Luffy that is.

He had no idea what Robin was sad about, but he cared greatly for her and decided to find out. Shoving one last arm full of food into his mouth he gives a kiss to his lovers lips.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back" Luffy says calmly as he follows Robin towards the exit. Hancock keep the conversation rolling with everyone making sure they are plenty entertained while their Captain has ventured off somewhere.

Zoro looks at Luffy and Robin a hint of worry in his eyes.

_I hope you don't fuck this up you idiot_

Robin exits the banquet hall and begins to find the fastest way out of the palace. She wanted to clear her head obviously everything was making her emotions run about. As she begins walking down the corridor, a hand grabs her petite arms stopping her from advancing any further. As she

turns around she her eyes widen as she see no one other the Luffy standing in front of her, a look of worry in his face.

"Robin, what's wrong" Luffy ask worry written all over his face. Robin was his closest nakama on the ship, next to Zoro. Seeing her sadden like this, only makes him worry tremendously, he knew something was wrong.

He gazes into the archeologists blue eyes searching for answers but all he finds is tears.

"Nothing Luffy, nothing at all" She says her voice scattered by sniffles. She breaks free from his hands and runs farther down the hall until she reaches a room. She heads into the room shutting the door behind her, surprisingly Luffy was all ready inside.

Luffy locks the door and steps in front of the door and looks into her eyes once more.

"Robin please tell me what's wrong" Luffy says his voice and eyes pleading with the young woman to tell him. Robin did not like seeing her captain like this, as if she was going to break down and cry, he was always so strong and carefree now he was vulnerable.

Robin's wall began to come down, her heart beginning to spill.

"Why Luffy, why did you choose her and not me" Robin says tears flowing out of her eyes. Her face had a sad expression formed as she looked into Luffy eyes. Luffy realizing what this was all about figures out a way to explain it to her without hurting her.

"Robin you are my nakama, we have sailed the seas together, I would not want to damage our beautiful friendship in any way" Luffy says firmly hoping it would get through to her.

"That does not explain anything Luffy, am I not as beautiful as her, do I not have as much sex appeal as her, do you think I cannot kiss as good as her Luffy" Robin says with anger in her voice. She has always thought that if she waited for Luffy one day he would realize that she loved him

and would return the affection. For Luffy to love another woman and be married at the same time was heart breaking. Robin lunges herself towards Luffy catching his lips with hers. She begins to kiss him with all the passion and strength that she has hoping it would convey all the feelings

she has for him. Luffy begins to return the kiss slowly, but realizes that it is the wrong thing to do he breaks it.

"Robin, you are just as beautiful as her, any man would die for you, but you are my close nakama and I would not want to lose you over this. I an idiot, I don't think things through,

I always want to eat and go on adventures with my nakama, and if we were together and we had problems I would lose you." Luffy says tears forming in his eyes as he advert his gaze away from Robin.

"If I ever lost you, I wouldn't know what I would do, you are one of my closest nakama" Luffy finishes as she looks into Robin blue orbs hoping she understand what he is saying.

Robin looks at Luffy unable to answer anything he has said. Processing in everything he has said trying to make better of the situation.

"I love Hancock, because she has helped me so much, she risked her life for me so many times without asking for anything, she always makes me laugh, every time I see her I get a warm tug in my chest, she is special to me in a way I do not understand yet"

"Robin you are special to me in a way I do not understand yet either, I'm sorry it happened like this but please if l lose you I don't know what I will do with myself" Luffy says sobbing at this point. He has spilled his guts to the archolgists a feat which he rarely does. He did not know how to

describe it to her, hoping that everything he said was enough for her to understand. He picks his eyes up moving them closer to the Robin face surprised to see her reaction. Robin still had tears in her eyes , but a very big smiled formed on her face the aura around her changed

dramastically. Luffy wipes the tears off her eyes, embracing her in a hug hoping it would comfort her even more. After a minute both step back from the hug gazing into each other eyes.

"Thank you Luffy, I think I understand everything now. You treasure our friendship so greatly that you would not let anything come between it because if you would have you would have returned that kiss." Robin says as her sniffles die down. She was completely satisfied with Luffy answer

clearly he cares about her dearly. Luffy nods in agreement, still having tears in his eyes, the thought of losing Robin was too much for him to bear. Robin reaches out her hand to lift his head up, wiping the tears in his eyes away.

"I'm sorry Luffy I brought this up and made a big deal out of it, I understand now. I will always love you Luffy remembere that, but as long as your happy I am happy as well" Robin says happily. It has touched her heart to see that he cared for her so much, truth in his every word.

"If she ever hurts you Luffy, I'll kill her" Robin says with a smile on her face.

"She won't she is very nice to me, I love her just like I love you" Luffy says a grin forming on his face.

"This does not change anything between us Robin, I will still tell you everything and I hope you do the same. If anyone tries to hurt you in any way they will have to answer to me."

Luffy says as he gained more confidence once again, extremely happy that Robin was back to her normal self again.

"Luffy let's go back to breakfast, so I can get to know your wife you'll introduce me right" Robin says as she gives him a grand hug, hoping Luffy would not turn down her request. She understood everything now and wanted to redeem herself from her previous actions.

"Ok, let's go Robin, You Hancock and me can talk about everything" Luffy says a big grin on his face. Happy that Robin was back to her normal self, he could not help but feel that their friendship just grew bigger than ever.

_Behind the door_

Behind the door, Hancock was listening to the whole conversation. She had became curious about why Luffy and Robin left at the same time and decided to investigate. She knew that Robin had kissed her lover, but she was not angry at all. She was happy, how everything turned out

between the two. She felt extremely grateful that Luffy had chosen her to be his wife, and lover instead of Robin. The empress felt extremely sad for the archeologists, that she had not won the fight for Luffy.

"I must figure out how to become closer to her" she whispered to herself as she began walking back towards the dining room.

Luffy and Robin enter the dining room once again, two big smiles on their face. Luffy walks with Robin towards his wife, and sat her next to her while Luffy was sitting across from Robin.

"Oi Hancock, this is Robin my close nakama" Luffy said happily everything turned out perfectly.

"Hi I'm Nico Robin, Luffy is my close friend please to meet you, you are one lucky woman" Robin says with a smile on her face.

"Hello I'm Boa Hancock, Thank you Luffy has told me so much about you Robin" Hancock says as she blushes a bit. She knew that she was extremely lucky that Luffy had chosen her and she was extremely greatful to have the honor. Robin and Hancock began to get deep into conversation

as if they knew one another for so long. Luffy watching this in amazement had the biggest grin on his face. He knew that everything would work out perfectly and he would not lose anything. He begins to resume eating everything in sight, in bliss that all he needs to worry about is food.

Zoro smirks at them _I guess he knew what he was doing, nothing less from the Captain_

Thirty minutes have passed and everyone was so full from all the food. Everyone wanted to resume what they were doing the prior day. Sanji was getting so much pussy he thought he was in heaven, he was extremely lucky that the Amazonians have never met a guy before and were

curious about everything. Ussop and Chopper were in the arena watching the women fight in amazement, in awe that they were so much stronger than them. Franky and Brooke were exploring the town, hitting every bar and food source they laid their eyes on. They though women that

hung around in bars were more sexier than any women on the planet. Zoro was sleeping peacefully on the mountain top admiring the scenery before him. Nami and Robin were in the shopping district, shopping for the exotic clothes and many other things they found unique. Mairgold and

Sandersonia plan to visit elder Nyon explain everything that has happened. Before they could go a grand announcement was made by the empress herself.

"Everyone, I just wanted to let you know that Luffy and I have decided to throw a wedding and a party today and we were hoping all of you could come" She says blushing at the thought of a wedding.

"Robin, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my maid of honor" Hancock says bring her blue eyes to meet Robin's blue eyes. Fear was coursing through her body, scared that Robin would reject her offer

"I would be glad to do the honors of being your maid of honor" Robin says a hint of joy in her voice. She felt as if she was becoming more close to Luffy wife than anyone else. This made her extremely happy that she was accepted by both of them even after the display she put on earlier.

"Oh Great Robin, I appreciate it so much" Hancock says a tear in her eye. To be accepted by Luffy nakama so quickly was truly a bliss for her. Everyone began exchanging information with Hancock, making sure where it was,

what time it was at, what they needed to dress in and any other information that was necessary. Everyone began to leave the room one by one going on with their activities before the wedding.

"Robin if it is ok with you can we meet up in an hour at the entrance of the palace" Hancock said softly.

"I would be glad to Hancock" Robin says joy in her voice as she left the room. She knew everything would be all right now. The display would not hinder her relationship with Luffy or her newfound relationship with Hancock.

Soon Luffy and Hancock were alone in the dining room, everyone leaving to enjoy the day. The evening would be special for both of them, their wedding only hours away excitement brews in both of them

"Luffy, can I talk to you in private" Hancock says as she awaits Luffy answer

"aaaright" Luffy replies wondering if he has done anything to get him into trouble.

They both stand from their seats and head upstairs towards their room. Luffy picks up Hancock one arm under her leg the other firmly holding onto her back being extra careful not to drop her. She gracefully put her hands over his shoulder resting her head in the pocket of his neck as he

climbs the stairs heading into the room. He kicks the door close as she locks the lock; Luffy begins to head towards the bed and sets his queen down softly. He kicks off his sandals and lays next to his wife swinging one arm to rest on her stomach. In return she lays one of her hands on his

chest , the other caressing his face.

"Why do you love me Luffy" Hancock says out of the blue. She all ready knew the answer as she overheard the conversation between Luffy and Robin. She wanted to hear it for herself from his mouth to her ears.

"I can't really describe it Hancock, all I know is that you are the only person that has giving me that warm tug in my chest. It feels so good when I'm around you. I always want to be near you for some reason" Luffy says confused about the sudden question.

"Any other reason Luffy" She simply asks

"You helped me out so much without asking for anything even if your life was in danger, I did not know how to repay you, then suddenly I kept thinking about you due to the hormone change or just because of you I don't know, but your special to me"

He says, in truth he did not know why he did but he was glad that he loved her.

Hancock begins to cry, his words touching her heart greatly. He exactly had said the same thing as he did to Robin about her, confirming it was the truth. She did not doubt him for a minute, but to hear it coming directly from him to her had a greater impact.

A hand touches her face, wiping off the many tears, a kiss reaching her lips calming her down.

"Why do you love me Hancock?" Luffy ask truly not knowing the reason. He was extremely greatful that she loved him but was curious to why someone would like an idiot like him.

"Well, In the beginning I tried to kill you, then you saved us by hiding our mark. Then you forgave us so easily, you did not look down on me one bit even though you knew I was a slave.

You were the first person who cared about me for who I was and not how I looked. It's funny the only

person immune to my charms is the person I fall for. I always use to dream about you every time I look into your eyes I get lost,

but now it's becoming true everything is" Hancock says from the depth of her heart. Being truthful to Luffy came at an ease to her, she knew that she could tell

him anything and not worry about hiding any detail. Truly he was the only one she could ever love.

"I bet if you tried to turn me into stone now, you would get me" Luffy says jokingly. Knowing that if she tried he would be petrified instantly .

"I would not need to use my power to petrify you, I can just take off my clothes and have the same effect" Hancock says with a big smile on her face.

She was extremely happy that Luffy was the first person to see her naked twice, and not feel anything but the third time had meant that he was truly attracted to her.

"I bet if I took of my clothes I can too shishishishi" Luffy says planting a kiss on her check. It was funny to him how they could joke about so many things and having meaning behind them.

It was a good match for him, someone who was crazy such as himself to have someone as calm as her.

"Does my age matter to you Luffy" Hancock ask hoping it did not mean anything. Age was a big thing in this world, and she was a decade older than him it was a big age difference.

"I would fuck you if you were fifty years old as long as your you" Luffy says looking at Hancock. She had tears forming in her eyes once more, seeming as that touched her heart.

Although it sounded very rude, she understood what he meant, meaning age didn't matter as long as she was herself.

"Say Luffy, I kinda cheated today, I heard your conversation with Robin today" Hancock says ashamed that she did not trust Luffy during that time.

"I swear I didn't do anything Hancock" Luffy exclaims hoping that she believed him. Luffy has seen his lovers true rage during the war, the look she gave Smoker was a death certificate. He did not want to see his lover giving him anything similar to that.

"I know you didn't Luffy, I trust you I just feel so grateful that you are mine" Hancock says blushing. Saying that Luffy was her was still awkward yet it sounded so nice.

"I'll always be yours, remembered last night you grabbed my stuff and said so yourself shishishshi" Luffy says laughing at the thought. He had never thought about sex or women once in his whole eighteen years of life,

but after doing everything with Hancock, he knew he could not live without it.

"Oh really" Hancock says in a playful manner. She remembers he was grabbing parts of her as she was drifting off to sleep claiming it was his property.

"Yea really, you don't remember" Luffy says innocently, not understanding where she was getting at.

"Well then, Let me claim it once more" Hancock says as she jumps on top of Luffy. She begins to undress herself revealing her goddess body before Luffy once more. Luffy sits there frozen as if he was petrified.

"Why are you naked, where is the food at" Hancock says gazing into Luffy eyes. Now that she thinks about it, it was funny how Luffy asked why she was naked and where was the food. Now he can barely keep his eyes off her nude body.

"Fuck the food, I got the best piece of meat in front of me" Luffy says seductively gazing back into her eyes. Realizing it now he hits himself mentally in the head trying to figure out what the hell he was thinking back then.

He begins to shed his clothes bring his nude body into display. Hancock freezes at the sight of Luffy body, always a fresh breath of air when looking at him.

"Your golden balls are quite the sight Luffy' The Amazonian Empress says as she begins to make her way to Luffy.

"Your pieces of meat are not bad yourself eh" the soon to be pirate king says as he advances towards her ready to begin business,

"I'll take that as a compliment Luffy" She says as they begin to fiercely kiss.

They were about to get married in a couple of hours, so much planning and preperations was to be done. They have not gotten wedding rings, wrote any vowels, chose the clothes to wear and token a shower.

None of that mattered to them at this moment, right now the moment was most important. Their love making session was most important at the moment, both lost in the abyss of pleasure they give each other.

"Make sure you don't fuck to crazy" they say in Unison. They both smile at each other and resume they love session.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry it took so long to update, just been busy with alot of things I really haven't had any time to write any stories. This chapter is short and not really Luffy Hancock one on one time this chapter just sets me up for my next chapter I have planned.  
So hopefully you guys enjoy it at least, I'll blow you guys away with the next one for sure.

DisclaimerI do not own One Piece

At the Grand Palace door stood a breath taking sight. The sky was at its fullest blue, the sun shone bright birds roamed freely through the sky without a worry in sight.  
There stood a young woman, her dark raven locks flowed freely with the breeze, her blue orbs sparkled brightly as the sun's rays grazed them. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant purple dress, an arm band with the letters NR wrapped on her slim arm,  
her purple heels making her slightly taller.

It was hours ago where the strong secluded young woman, did the unthinkable and spilled her heart out to her captain. Her efforts were all in vain as Luffy had chosen Hancock over her.  
On the outside Robin put on her knowing smile making sure everyone thought she was happy, but on the inside she was furious. Hours ago Hancock had asked Robin if she could be her maid of honor which was usually an honor, but to Robin it was a slap in the face.  
Hancock had stolen her captain and her lover, and yet she acted as if everything was normal. Robin was not focused on anything in particular where she stood, she was lost in thought wondering why everything played out this way.  
_  
Why did she ask me to do this, why did I even accept_

_Luffy must have some feelings for me, he returned the kiss ever so slightly_

_I wonder if he does have feelings for me as he does with Hancock, maybe there a way to find out  
_  
"Hey Robin, sorry I'm late" a sweet voice yells to the archeologists breaking her from her thoughts. Robin turns around slowly, her façade smile on her face as she greets the empress.

"Hey Empress, its ok I was not waiting too long" Robin says as her eyes scan Hancock.

The snake princess was draped in an elegant red dress, a slit was on her dress exposing more of her legs, her legs were dressed in beautiful red high heels.  
Her long dark hair was flowing down her back and some rested on her shoulders, on top of her head layed his straw hat. Robin's admiration turned to hate as she laid her eyes on Luffy's treasure, bringing back all her memories from earlier.

"Would you like to come into my room so we can discuss everything in private" Hancock says as sweetly as she could.

Hancock could sense the archeologist's aura, she knew that Robin was not eager spending time with her, or even speaking with her.  
She knew that Robin held a grudge towards her, normally she wouldn't give a shit but Robin being Luffy nakama meant making sure everything worked out between them.

"Sure, I do not see any harm in that" Robin coldly says without knowing the tone of her voice.

She begins to follow Hancock as they head to her private sanctuary, Robin smiled was replaced with a small frown as she started at His hat.  
The walk to the room was quiet and eerie, no sounds came from either women, it was so quiet if a pin dropped it would echo throughout the palace. They reach Hancock's room and enter.  
Hancock closes the door and gestures for Robin to take a seat on the couch, while Hancock sat directly across from her.  
As they both take their seats, their eyes meet Robins eyes were cold symbolizing death and despair, making Hancock soft beautiful eyes twitched at the contact.

"So I just wanted to talk about the wedding with you" Hancock quickly says as she adverts her eyes from Robins death gaze.

"Ah I was a bit curious on why you have chosen me to be your bride's maid when you had only met me yesterday" Robin coldly says as if she knew the answer all ready.

Hancock sits silent for a moment in conflict with her inner self. She always had lied her way through questions using her charm and beauty to win people over, on the other hand using this method in Robin would not work.  
Her true self would explain truthfully to Robin why she had asked.

"Well you see I overheard your conversation with Luffy earlier" Hancock nervously says hoping she would be forgiven. She knew that her being herself is what won Luffy, so maybe it would help with her relationship with Robin.

"Oh I see" the archeologist coldly replies. Robin had thought her conversation between Luffy was private, but for Hancock to have heard her was outrageous. Robin had never spoken from the heart to anyone, and the one time she had spoken with Luffy his fiancé overheard it, it was not acceptable.

"You heard everything I presume" Robin asks in a tone demanding the truth. Hancock sits idly once more, wondering at this moment would a lie be better than the truth.

"Yes, I did but I can explain" hancock nervously says, she can feel the tension that was emitting from Robin. She understood how Robin felt, putting herself in Robin position would crush the empress if Luffy had turned her down and Robin heard her confession.

Robin stood quiet staring coldly into Hancocks orbs demanding an answer to why willing to wait an eternity until she received one. Hancock grew more nervous at that cold stare fully understanding that she had to explain herself and fast.

"I was wondering why Luffy had left breakfast when he never turns down food, then I accidently heard your guys conversation" Hancock says with truth in her every word. Robin soaks in Hancock statement, directly gazing into her eyes as if she was searching her soul for the truth.  
Troubled that she found none, she was a bit curious to why Hancock was not angry with her.

"Why are you not angry that I kissed your husband assuming that you have heard everything" Robin questions knowing that female hormones would go on a rampage if another woman had kiss their significant other.  
Hancock froze for an instant no wanting to explain on why she was not furious. It would be embarrassing for her to tell Robin the truth but knowing it would help their friendship it left her no choice.

"I was really honored that Luffy had chosen me over you, I mean you are as beautiful as I yet he chosen me. I'm honored to be love by him, because for all my life I was looked down upon as a scorn to this earth, less the worthy to live." Hancock said as sweetly as possible.

"It seems that Luffy has showed both of us the same light, I can understand why she loves him now" Robin thought

"Why are you looked down upon, clearly you are an empress of a Island and many have dubbed you the most beautiful woman in the world its seems as if you have the perfect life" Robin hashly says not fully understanding Hancock.

Robin was never quick to judge anyone, but Hancock being looked down upon sounded too farfetched for Robin's ears. Hancock was shocked as she realized Robin had asked why, she knew Robin did not believe her.  
She had only told her past to Elder Nyon and Luffy, but to let another person know whom she hardly knew would be risky.

"This would solidify my friendship with her if I told her the truth. She is Luffy nakama and I trust his judge of characters" Hancock thought understanding what she needed to do.

"Have you heard of the hoof of the soaring dragon" Hancock shakily says as her past memories began to flood her mind. Her eyes are closed shut as she tries to hold in the tears that were streaming down her face, thinking she was enslaved again.  
Her hands began to shake as she tries to calm herself down, remembering she was free and not in the shakes of those monsters.

"Yes I have read about that mark" Robin softly responds understanding the pain the empress was going through.

She knew Hancock had described something horrible, something far worse than her past. Robin puts her soft hands on the empress shoulders bringing her back to the present as she gives her a warm true smile.  
Hancock slowly opens her eyes as she looks at Robin, realizing that Robin's animosity for her has dissipated and was replaced by understanding. Hancock reverts back to her normal self showing her true beauty, not the façade beauty everyone has seen, the true side which only a few fortunate people have witness and loved. Hancock slide her dress past her shoulders exposing her goddess like body, showing the mark on her back as proof.

"I was once a slave for four years to those Tenryuubito, they treated me with no respect feeding me and beating me however they pleased.  
They seen me as dirt, less worthy to stand before them, luckily because of this they did not try any sexual intercourse of any kind because i was unworthy to be called beautful.  
My heart and soul was broken for so many years until I fell in love and made love with Luffy he healed me" Hancock says as her true smile forms on her elegant face.

Robin absorbs all the knowledge Hancock had just given her realizing that Hancock's life was not all glamorous as she had first perceived. She knew that Luffy had a power to mend broken hearts, and mending broken dreams, something she wish Luffy could help her fix.

"I hate the World Government and those Tenryuubito with a fiery passion, they put a bounty on my head when I was eight just for being an Oharian.  
I had to live in exile for many years feeling less the worthy, until Luffy showed me that I needed to live even if everyone else said I didn't he protected me and showed me a home.  
Luffy is a great man and captain,I understand why you love him." Robin says smiling at her words of Luffy.

"Yes, Luffy is one in a million sometimes I wish I can beat some sense into him but then that would not make him Luffy" Hancock says giggeling at her mental image of her Luffy.

"If you hurt him I will kill you plain and simple" Robin says with a smile on her face. Hancock scans Robin facing trying to find any clues if Robin was serious about her statement.  
Hancock was baffaled by Robin statement, she knew that it would not be possible for Robin to kill her but it still sent shivers down her spine.

"I won't I love him too much I only want him to be happy" Hancock said reassuring Robin that she would cause no harm to her beloved captain.

"How would you be able to get married on this island, when marriage has been banished between male and females on your island?" Robin asks wondering how she decided to pull this one off. Although Robin has never been to this island before she knew a lot about the world and the rules, and this was a big rule for the Amazonian island.

"We do not plan to, Luffy and I discussed that earlier before I met up with you and decided to postpone it till later" Hancock sadly says as she remembers her conversation with Luffy.

_Flashback_

"_Hancock how can we get married if your island does not even allow guys, that like a big rule here" Luffy said_

"_Yes, I realized that just earlier I really wish we could get married all ready" Hancock sadly says  
"It's ok we can get married later right" Luffy asks  
"Yes we can get married later, just not on this island but we can" Hancock says with hope in her words.  
"Yosh it's a plan then. It's Hancock we are all ready married anyways we don't need anyone to tell us that we are" Luffy says as his face develops a wide grin.  
Hancock closed her eyes, her face turned a dark tint of red at his words. She was in pure bliss at his words, although short it had meant the world to her.  
She was on the verge of fainting as Luffy quickly moved in to give her a light kiss on her lips._

"_I'll prove it to you Hancock today, I will get something to symbolize our marriage but you can't see it until tomorrow" Luffy says_

"_You know I don't like surprises Luffy…..wait Tommorow that means I won't see you tonight" Hancock quickly says hoping it was not true._

"_Yes tonight I will be on my ship working on it, I promise you it would be worth it" Luffy confidently says hoping it would cheer his princess up._

"_I don't want to sleep in my bed alone tonight, I'm scared Luffy" Hancock says as she puts on one of her cutest faces hoping it would win Luffy over._

"_It's ok you're a strong woman, here I'll leave my hat here with you today so it's like I'm here" Luffy says as he gently places his treasure on her head.  
Hancock began to cry, she knew how much that hat meant to Luffy, he had only let her wear it for an hour last time and quickly wanted it back.  
Trusting her to take care of it for a full day was truly an honor to the empress. Hancock quickly jumps on Luffy kissing him with passion, within minutes they began their love making._

_End of flashback_

"Oh, so what do you plan to do then until you can get married" Robin curiously asks the empress. She knew Hancock was sad, wedding were extremely important to women as its their one special day in their lifetime.

"We both are going to get something for each other symbolizing that we are married. Luffy has an idea all ready but I don't have a clue on what to get him" Hancock says admiring Luffy devotion to her.  
She had no idea what Luffy would get her, she would be happy with whatever as long as it was not meat. Hancock knew that her present would have to be bigger and better then her husband's to symbolize her great love for him.  
They both sat in silence thinking what Hancock could do for Luffy, until Robin comes up with a magnificent idea.

"I may have a suggestion if you are interested in hearing it" Robin sweetly says.

"I would love to hear your suggestion Robin" Hancock says eager in hearing Robins advice. Robin stood up, and began walking towards the empress. She tilted her head down towards Hancock's ears and began to whisper her suggestion.

"That would be great, when can you have it by" Hancock happily says clearly she was excited by her suggestion.

"It should be done by tomorrow, I can get you when it's ready" Robin says a smile on her face knowing she loved her idea.

"Grea….. before any more words could be spoken a large crash echoed through the room, as her main window was shattered as someone flew through the room.  
Dust began to form as the person crash landed in the room. The two women turn their attention towards the shadowy image emerging from the smoke.  
Hancock stands up ready for an attack from the intruder when a familiar voice brought warmth to her heart.

"Damm Zoro and Sanji why they send me flying just cuz I heard them talking about who they liked"

A person emerged from the wreckage as he began to walk towards the women.

"Sorry, I messed up this place don't tell Hancock she will kill me" Luffy says as he advances towards the two women.

His eyes widen as he realizes that Hancock and Robin were in the room. He scans the room from left to right as he figures out where he landed.

"Oh I will think of something for you Luffy" Hancock seductively says.

"Hello Luffy" Robin sweetly says as she greets her captain.

"Eh hey guys" Luffy nervously says. He grew some sweat drops on his face as he receives the glares from the two. He begins to take steps back towards the door, he turns around quickly and tries to make an exit for the door.

He fell short on his attempt as two hands grasp his feet making him crash land on the floor once more. The hands began to drag him close and closer towards the women until his body was the resting platform for a foot.

"Say Luffy who do Zoro and Sanji like eh" Robin says as she turns Luffy around to face her. He opens his orbs as he meets beautiful blue orbs piercing him for answers.

"Eh Sanji said Nami, and Zoro said you" Luffy confesses. He knew he was going to get a beating from Zoro and Sanji later for revealing their secret, but he could never lie to Robin it was an impossible task for the supernova.

Robin's eyes widen as she hears that Zoro has feeling for her. She had assumptions that he might from his glances and subliminal messages but she quickly dismissed them because her heart belongs to Luffy.

"Zoro has feelings for me, why?" Robin questions her captain as she releases him from her hold.

"I don't know you should ask him yourself" he said as a grin formed on his face. He stood up from his position and began dusting his pants off. He walks up to Hancock and gives her a kiss on her lips.

"I guess we did see each other again shishishi" Luffy says as he broke the kiss.

"It seems like we can never be apart" Hancock says as her blush grew a deeper red.

"Eh, I'll leave you two alone, I'm gonna go find Zoro" Robin says as she advances towards the door. Before she turns fully exits the room she turns her head around facing Luffy

"If you lied to me Luffy, I'll give you a dark death" Robin said with her true smile on her face as she disappears from the two's view. Luffy just grins at her statement

"I hope you can love Zoro like you love me" he thought. He begins to advance towards the door, a smile on his face hoping everything turns out great for everyone.

"Where do you think you are going" Hancock says making Luffy turn around to face her. He looks at her wondering, what she was talking about, her eyes were beaming into his eyes.

"Back to my ship so I can finish my present for you" He says softly with a smile on his face.

"My my, It seems that my window is broken and you have not been punished yet" she seductively says as she closes the gap between Luffy and her. Luffy looks at her baffled that Hancock would not forgive him for something so small.

"Ah man, do you really have to get punished" he said his eyes pleading for anything but punishment.

"Yes, the first one is you have to stay with me all day and" she quietly say

"Eh that's no punishment, what the next one" Luffy said

No words came from Hancock as she advances towards Luffy. She puts both her delicate hands on his shoulders, throwing him on her bed. She closes the door, and walks towards the bed as she looks at Luffy.  
She then pounces on top of Luffy, bringing him in for a passionate kiss as he quickly returns it with equal passion. Their lips lock for minutes, until Luffy was in dire need for air desperately breaking it off and sucking in all the oxygen surrounding him.

"If this is what your punishments are I should get in more trouble with you" he cunningly says.

"Oh, we are not done with your punishment yet Luffy" Hancock said teasing the young rubber captain.

"Good, if it was over it would be boring" Luffy says as jumps on top of Hancock once more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Another chapter up for you guys, Luffy x Robin fans might be angry at me for some stuff I did in here, but I just thought it would be a good idea for a chapter. Alot of characters are OCC but, of course they have to be if their in love.  
I hope you guys like this chapter, let me know what you think about it leave a review if you feel like it. Its a long chapter so hopefully you enjoy. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for my next chapters feel free to let me know,  
I'm always open to new idea and can incorporate them into my story. If I get enough reviews, I might just start on Chapter 5 right now since I'm on vacation. Enjoy guys and girls.

Luffy x Hancock  
Luffy x Robin

Zoro x Robin

Sanji x Nami

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece

Morning came for the two in bed, the sun emitting its beautiful rays of lights on their faces. Luffy began to stir from the sun's rays his eyes wiggled open saddened that it was morning all ready.  
Last night his dream was a beautiful dream, he had entered the new world and was on a fulfilling adventure with his crew, and how he missed the sea greatly. He sat up gazing at the beauty beside him, a smile grew on his face as he sees her peaceful sleeping image.  
He knew that staying here forever was not an option, he missed the sea greatly the urge for adventure burned within him. His hands began to stroke her soft black hair, being gentle enough in not waking her in her sleep.  
She began to stir ever so slightly, his eyes began to open taking in the image of her beloved, her lips curled upward as she notices that she was gazing at her form.

"Morning Luffy" Hancock quietly says still half asleep. She rubs her eyes in effort to awaken her even more, as she sits up cuddling up next to Luffy. Luffy put a hand on her face, bring it up towards him and plants a soft morning kiss on her.

"Morning Hancock" Luffy says a warm smile on his face. His eyes locked on to her beautiful eyes as he gives her a smile that warms her heart.

Hancock notices that something is wrong with Luffy just by looking into his eyes he seemed somewhat disturbed. She leans into him giving him a return kiss on his lips, slighting licking his bottom lip. She smiles at the kiss, enjoying the pleasant taste of his morning lips.

"What's wrong Luffy" Hancock ask as she rest her hands on his firm chest. She scans his eyes, knowing that something was bothering him waiting for an answer. Luffy sits quietly figuring out the right words to say.

"Hancock, I really miss the oceans and the adventures I think I might leave soon" Luffy said as sweetly as possible hoping it would not harm the empress.

Hancock's eyes grew wide at what he had just said, she knew he would leave one day, but not so soon. She was speechless having no words to say to him, instead tears formed in her eyes saddened at the thought of him leaving.  
Luffy brings a hand to her eyes, wiping the tears from her beautiful face. He gives her a reassuring kiss letting her know everything would be ok.

"I knew this would happen, but no so soon I don't wan't you to leave me" Hancock confessed as she sniffed from al her tears. Luffy just gives her a warm smile, caressing her face giving her warmth through her body.

"I wanted to ask you something if you wanted to hear" Luffy said as he continues to caress her face. She smiles at him, giving him yet another kiss on his lips making it last much longer, sucking his bottom lip in enjoyment as Luffy grins.

"I'll hear out anything you would say" Hancock says giving him a warm smile to continute.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to sail to the New World with me. We would be together all the time and do everything together" Luffy says as his eyes glue to his feet.

He purposely avoided eye contact with the beautiful empress as he was nervous for the answer. Hancock was taken aback by his question, she did not expect him to invite her to his crew. She began to cry tears of joy her face blushed a tint of red in pure bliss.  
She quickly jump on top of Luffy, giving him kissing on his lips one after another until she decided she wanted to break it.

"Can I give you my answer later today" Hancock sweetly says as she looks into his chocolate orbs. His eyes grew more confidence a grin grew on his face knowing he has not been completely turned down yet.

"Sure anything for you Hancock" Luffy says as he slaps Hancocks ass causing her to jump upward. She blushes as it begins to tingle from his slap, putting on one of her playful smiles.

"Anything for me?" Hancock says as cutely as possible biting her lower lip seductively. Luffy smiles at his fiancé noticing that she looked extremely beautiful with that face.

"Anything" Luffy confirms. He looks at Hancock awaiting for an answer sitting there in amusement at he watches her elegant face light up in excitement.

"Well if you say so, we can have sex again before we head back to your ship" Hancock says with a tone not willing to accept no for an answer. Luffy laughs at his girlfriend's request, remembering they did that at least four times last night.

"How can I say no to you" Luffy says as a chuckle escapes his lips.

Hancock quickly accepts his answer, and move down crushing her pink lips against his red lips. Her hands begin to wander around his body, loosening any clothing he had on. Luffy did the same his hands stretching over her body, removing any clothing she was draped in.  
As soon as they were completely naked, they both paused to admire each other's beauty. Luffy quickly gives a quick lick to both Hancock's breast causing her to emit a red glow on her face. A shiver went down her spine at his hot saliva dripped on her skin.  
She quickly began to kiss the inner of his neck, knowing that was his weak spot causing him to let a small sigh escape his lips. Luffy quickly grabbed her by her ass flipping her over on her back, as his eyes burned with hunger.

"Ready for breakfast Luffy" Hancock playfully says as she watches Luffy's eyes in amazement.

"This is better than breakfast, this is breakfast lunch and dinner in one" Luffy exclaims as his mouth began to drool from the mental image of all that food in front of him.

He was quickly snaps out of his food trance, as Hancock brought his head down for another kiss, bringing their sex session in motion.

Two hours and forty five minutes later the two lovers finished their sex session. They were glissening from sweat the heat of their sex has token an effect on them. They were both extremely happy and fatigued at the same time.  
As they got dressed they could not help but smile at each other the love for each other clearly shown.

"What is it Hancock" Luffy questions as he sees the loving gaze given to him by her.

"It's nothing I just can't believe that your mine" Hancock says blushing at her words.

"I'll always be yours" Luffy says a smile on his face. He wraps Hancock in a tight hug, which she gladly returns. His mouth reaches his ears, whispering delicate words into her ears.

"I love you" Luffy whispers causing Hancock to almost lose conscious at the words. She has heard it many times, but hearing it so close to her ears just caused it to echo through her mind causing her complete joy. She quickly reigns composure giving a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you more then you love me" Hancock confesses as they break their hug. Both of them give a warm smile as they head towards the exit of her room.

As they made their way out of the palace screams began to come from everywhere.

"KYAA HEIBI SAMA YOU LOOK EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL TODAY" Came from a hundred Amazonian women as hearts grew in their eyes.

Hancock did her usual flaunting, running a hand through her black strands of hair, moving her big hips from side to side causing many women to faint at her well known beauty. Luffy just laughs at the sight before him, knowing that none of them would ever experience her true beauty it was for him and only him. A baby seal and an orange cat surprisingly appear before Hancock's foot, Luffy notices the cute little animals and lowers one of his hands to pet the animals. His efforts were in vain as Hancock's elegant foot sent both of them flying in the sky causing a shimmer to appear in the sky. Luffy glares at Hancock in anger, not understanding why she send them flying into outer space, he clearly wanted to pet the adorable animals. Hancock just looks at Luffy, bits her lower lip and puts on a cute puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry Luffy it was a reaction" Hancock says as adorable as possible causing Luffy to smile.

"You are so damm cute sometimes you know that" Luffy says as he continutes his march down the road.

"KYAA THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL HEBI SAMA" The Amazonians yell at the beauty before them.

They could not get enough of their empress and her beauty. Hancock continuities her flaunt until they all disappear from her sight leaving Luffy and her alone. They begin to advance towards the Thousand Sunnys the ship becoming more visible by the second. Luffy yawns and stretches his arm, and his hand land on her well sized ass giving it a nice squeeze. Hancock blushes at the affection Luffy is giving her, wondering why he was being so affectionate today. She returns the gestures, giving him a firm smack on his ass, not wanting to question his motives as she was flattered by his movements.

After minutes pass, they reach the Thousand Sunny's surprised to see everyone was on deck waiting for them. Everyone grew a smile at the two reaching the ship finally being able to see their captain after so long.  
They were not quite use to their captain not being by their side at all times, a little envious of his wife.

"OI Luffy took you long enough breakfast is waiting for you" Yelled an excited Sanji as he dances around Hancock exclaiming how her beauty was not compared to any other women on this earth.  
Heart grew in his eyes as he continued his wooing, but he was soon stopped by two emotion fist that sent him flying in the water.

"Damm you Sanji, you say you love me but your still dancing around other girls how dare you" Nami vents at she sends death glares at her lover in the water. She quickly turns around to greet her captain and his wife.

"Hi Luffy,I missed you being that you were spending a lot of alone time with Hancock over there" Nami said as she gave a wink to Hancock. Hancock blushed a bit at the word alone time, knowing that they had been spending a lot of alone time together.

"Luffy… if your wife gonna hurt me again" Chopper weakly said as he waved at his captain. He avoided any eye contact with Hancock at all cost, fear developed in the young man remembering the first memory he had with her.

"I'm sorry Chopper what happened earlier between you and I was a mistake it will not happen again you're a cute man aren't you" Hancock says as she gives a smile to the young reindeer.  
Chopper begins to dance on the deck of the ship, his legs swirling in circles at the compliment she had giving him.

"I forgive you just because you said sorry but saying I'm cute does not make me happy you bitch" Chopper says with a big smile on his face. Hancock would normally be angry at a male calling her a bitch, but for her sending him flying across the dining room yesterday she called it even.

"Oi Luffy, I have a great story to tell you and Hancock over breakfast" Ussop yells at his legs begin to shake at the glance Hancock giving him. She clearly did not like Ussop for some strange reason, but she knew she would have to accept him in case she joined Luffy's crew.

"Luffy you and your wife looks extra SUPA today" Franky exclaims at he begins to dance. Hancock grew droplets of sweat on her face as she notices his hentai dance. Luffy laughs at the sight; always having a good laugh when Franky did his idiotic dance.

"Yoohohhhooo Hancock may I have the pleasure in seeing your panties today" Brook yells as he wipes his mouth with his handkerchief. Hancock quickly gives him a little taste of her Haki, implicating that his comment was offensive to her.

"Goodmorning Luffy and Hancock" Robin said as she gave them a warm wave. Hancock and Luffy both smile at Robin giving her a wave back. Zoro was silent at both of them, just giving them a nod in gesturing a goodmorning, which they both return.

"Enough talking I'm frekin starving" Luffy yells as he grabs Hancock and jumps on the ship's deck. As they land Sanji emerges from the water, dripping of water.

"Ok everyone let's eat I made a lot of food" Sanji yells at he moves into the kitchen but notices Nami coldly looking at him. He quietly makes his way to Nami thinking of some sort of apology he can tell her.

"Sanji Kun how can I trust you if you try to woo every woman in your sight" a furious Nami said.

Her hands clenched into a fist of emotions ready to lay waste to the ero cook if he gave a wrong answer. He sat quietly for a moment, realizing that if he answered wrong he would be sent flying back into the cold ocean.

"I'm sorry Nami, I clearly need to stop that you are the most beautiful woman in the world and the only woman that has stolen my heart" Sanji says hoping he would receive no punishment.

He was ready for any punishment that she would give him knowing that he had done her wrong. No punishment came to the cook, instead a quick kiss on from the navigator found its way to his lips.

"Good answer, if you do something like that again you will pay in BERI" Nami sweetly says as they enter the mess hall.

They all sit down amazed at the beautiful breakfast in front of them, drool began to form in everyone mouth. They realized that Sanji was in an extremely good mood, he took no short cuts in any of his food, preparing many delicacies for them to eat, Nami had token an effect on him.  
They all began to eat, making small talk among one another passing time as they ate their breakfast.

Thirty minutes have passed in the kitchen, everyone rubbing their stomach approving of the delicate breakfast Sanji has cooked. Robin takes a glance at Hancock, making sure Hancock receives the glance.

"Hancock the thing we discussed yesterday it is complete would you like to see" Robin said watching for Hancock reaction.

"I would love to see it if you would so kindly lead the way" Hancock politely says as she stands up from her seat. She makes way towards the door waiting for the young archeologists.

"Everybody except Luffy come with me, we are going to do the thing we discussed yesterday" Robin say giving a warm smile to Hancock reassuring her everything would be ok.

Everyone except Luffy and Zoro got out of their seats, making way to the exit until they all disappeared from the room. Two males were left in the kitchen sitting directly across from each other both staring into each other eyes.

"Oi Luffy, I need to talk to you in private" Zoro says as he stands up from his seat making way towards the door. Luffy quickly follows his first mate, exiting the room as they make way to a private area of the beach. As soon as Zoro thinks it's a good place to talk he turns around to face his captain.

"Oi Zoro what's up" Luffy says a look of wonder on his face. He notices that his first mate was not in the happiest of moods, he had a hunch of what the discussing would be about.

"It's about Robin and you" Zoro said at his makes eye contact with his captain. He looks at him with fierce eyes, making Luffy somewhat nervous.

"Eh I only told her you liked her yesterday that's it" Luffy confesses as he closes his eyes bracing for a blow from the sword man. After a minute passed, and no blow was giving he opens his eyes, meeting Zoro's eyes once more.

"It's about that Robin and I spoke yesterday on the matter" Zoro says a hint of sadness in his voice at the reemergence of the conversation. Luffy grew a smile on her face, thinking that everything went perfect between the two.

"How did it go did it go great" Luffy says with excitement in his tone. He looks at Zoro realizing that he was not excited to speak about the topic.

"Well you see we were talking yesterday about us and she said"  
_Flashback_

_"Zoro-san can I have a moment in private with you" Robin ask as she looks at her nakama. Zoro winces at the words private and with Robin well knowing that Luffy had spilled what he had heard._

_"Eh ok" Zoro simply replied as he followed Robin to the place she desired to speak with him._

"_Luffy just revealed to me earlier that you had some feelings for me" Robin asks as sweetly as possible. Zoro sat quiet not wanting to confess his feelings for her, but at the same time knowing that he had to now since she knew._

_"Yes you can say that I do" Zoro says a little above his whisper._

"_Well as you know I still love Luffy at the moment" Robin quietly says hoping it did not hurt Zoro too much._

"_Yes I clearly know that" Zoro sadly says feeling that his shot with Robin has left him for good. Robin examines Zoro watching his body language realizing that he admits defeat._

"_Well since Luffy had found a lover all ready, I really cannot win him but" Robin says as she notices she has caught the green haired mans attention. _

"_But?" Zoro questions hoping the but was good news for him._

_"But I was speaking with Hancock yesterday, and she said that Luffy healed her from her darkness and loneness and set her free of all her pain and worry" Robin quickly says her eyes avoiding Zoro's eyes._

_"That's great for her I'm glad Luffy did that" Zoro says a smile on his face realizing that his captain was the good person he had come to admire._

"_I wish for Luffy to do that to me as well, so I can move on with myself and come to love another" Robin said as she directly makes eye contact with Zoro. This causes him to freeze in fear, Robin beautiful eyes taking a effect on the swordman._

"_Well how would he do that" Zoro ask with curiosity. _

"_Before I tell you, I want you to know that if and only if this happens then my heart with be free to love another, and I do have some feelings for you but my love for Luffy is causing me to abandon any other feelings I have right now" Robin confesses hoping Zoro would agree to help her.  
Zoro sits there wondering what in the world could she possibly want Luffy to help her with._

"_Ok I am listening" Zoro impatiently says waiting for her to explain herself. Robin thinks for a minute, figure out which way was best to describe her thoughts._

"_You see, Hancock said the only way she was relieved from everything was from loving Luffy and making love with Luffy." Robin says pausing to watch Zoro's reaction. Surprisingly he kept a cool and calm composure, patiently waiting for her to explain everything else._

"_Right now I love Luffy, but I have not made love with him and I believe that if I do once then my heart would be set free so I can love another" Robin finishes a unusual red tint on her face at her mental image. _

"_So you want me to help ask Luffy if he could help you is that it" Zoro sadly asks knowing he had no way out of helping her now._

_He cared of her greatly and if this would cause her happiness, helping her free her heart and hopefully helping her feelings for him emerge to greater heights then he would be willing to help her at all cost._

_"Yes, that is exactly what I mean I don't want to continue on loving Luffy in that way if he only loves me as a sister, I want to love him as a brother now it saddens me everyday knowing I cannot have him" Robin sadly says as a tear forms in her eye._

_She knew it was wrong for her to ask the person who loved her, but she wanted to be free of everything. She would always love Luffy, he saved her life and her dreams and rekindled her will to live.  
His true love was Hancock, and she could not replace that, so she would want to love another so the pain in her heart would go away, and happiness would form in her heart once again.  
Her love for Luffy would change from lover, to sibling love if everything went to plan for the beautiful archeologists. _

"_Ok I'll help you" Zoro says as he sighs in defeat. He knew that this would be a difficult task for him, helping the person he loved, that he wanted to make love with, make love with another person just once.  
He knew it would make her happy, and he was willing to risk everything just to get a chance with the love of his life._

_End of flashback_

Zoro was quiet for the moment, grinding his teeth at the memory which he and Robin shared yesterday. It was not a pleasant memory of the two, he was expecting for Robin to show some feelings to Zoro which she did, but the request she had given him was one he dreaded to fulfill.

"Luffy she wants to have sex with you" Zoro quietly said watching the reaction of the captain. Luffy looks at Zoro confused wondering if he had heard the pirate hunter right. Zoro nods his head to the captain, signaling that he meant the words.

"EH, ME WHY" Luffy yells in confused manner. He quickly puts two hands on his mouth realizing that he was too loud, trying to calm down from the situation. Zoro did not look excited about the matter either, he wanted to be the one to take Robin virginity since he was one as well, but having Luffy take it would be a blow to the gut for the swords man.

"She said only you can heal her, like you healed Hancock" Zoro said. He stood there with two hands folded across his chest, hoping Luffy would not agree to this plan. Luffy stood there, a look of shock on his face wondering what he should do in the situation.

"Heal her? Can't you do that and heal her?" Luffy pleas with his first mate. Luffy all ready felt he had the only mate he could make love with, doing it with his nakama and best friend would be awkward for the captain. He watches Zoro's reaction hoping that he gave a gesture in which anyone could heal her, but it never came.

"She said she talked to Hancock, and she said only by loving you and making love with you it healed her heart and freed her from everything" Zoro quietly said. The more he spoke about the subject with the captain, the more he wanted to beat Luffy to a pulp. He loved and respected his captain, but for his captain to have a beautiful wife, and had the heart of the girl he desired boiled his blood to no ends.

"So, if I don't do think Robin would be sad forever eh" Luffy says as he realizes the situation. He cared for his crew equally, but Robin still had a special place in his heart. He knew it would be a bad idea if he did it but if it made Robin happy and free one time would be worth the hell he would get from Hancock.

"As much as I hate to say it your right" Zoro said looking at his captain. He knew his captain was in a predicament, but he also knew that he would do anything for his crew even if its risked his own happiness.

"Are you ok with this" Luffy ask directly looking into Zoro's eyes. He watches his first mate reaction, if there was any hint of anger in them Luffy would not do it.

"Well, if it's makes her happy, then I'm all for it" Zoro says as he puts on his emotionless front. He watches Luffy scan over him, trying to find an opening to the honorable sword man but he found none. Luffy stood there with a frown on his face, realizing that this needed to be done and soon.

"ZORO COME HERE ITS YOUR TURN" yelled Chopper from the deck of the ship. Zoro quickly picks up the yell, and heads towards the ship leaving the Captain to ponder about the idea.

_SHIT, Hancock is gonna kill me for this she did say I can't touch any other women_

_But then Robin would always be sad, and I can't have that happen to her she's my close nakama_

_Damm I better do this fast, so I can tell Hancock right away hopefully nothing happens_

_It's for the best for Robin and Zoro if they get together_

_All this thinking is making my head hurt, shit I'm just head back to the ship_

A luffy snap out of his thoughts, as he heads back to the ship surprisingly everyone was waiting for him on deck. For some reason they all look exhausted like they just ran a marathon.

"Eh what did you guys just do" Luffy ask questioning his crew. Everyone looked at each other not wanting to tell him just yet.

"Luffy, meet me at the palace in about two hours it will be a surprise" Hancock sweetly said as she gives Luffy a kiss on the lips. He was too trouble with his thoughts, not returning the affection.

Hancock notices this and looks into his eyes, wondering what had happen to him. He gives off a weak smile to the empress.

"I'll be there Hancock" Luffy quietly says, as he watches his wife leave from the ship. Luffy's turns his attention to his crew once more, making eye contact with Zoro. Zoro realizes what Luffy was implying and quick took action.

"Everyone get off the damm ship, go to town Robin stay here" Zoro yelled making sure everyone in the crew heard.

The crew quickly, got their things and headed off the ship not wanting to see a angry Zoro so early in the morning. Zoro was the last one to leave, casting a glance at the captain as if telling him if he hurted Robin he would pay dearly.  
Luffy just smiles at his glance reassuring him everything would be ok.

As soon as the crew disappeared into the city, Luffy and Robin were left on the Thousand Sunny no one making a sound. They both are directly locked into each other's eyes as if they were searching one another souls for answers.

"I presume you spoke to Zoro about the situation" Robin said a hint of fear in her words. She watches the captain eyes, making notice if he had any doubts or disbeliefs in the matter. Luffy stood strong, making no emotions from the matter, staying strong for his nakama.

"Yes I did, you sure you wanna do this" Luffy replies giving Robin a last chance to back out. He watches her grow a smile her eyes light up with excitement. He knew she wanted to go through with this and for him there was no turning back.

She gives him a quick nod clarifying that it was exactly what she wanted to do and took his hand and lead him into her room. The door quickly shut and locked, leaving the captain and the archeologists alone for the time being.

Two hours later, to his promise he was at the door of Hancock's room quietly opening it scanning the room for his wife. He locates her sleeping peacefully on her bed, a grand smile lit across her face.  
Luffy quietly enters the room, a wave of guilt flows through the captain's veins as he closes the gap between them. He quietly sits on the bed, his eyes glued on Hancock's peaceful figure.  
She was wearing a revealing red silk robe, which hugged her elegant curves something Luffy adored on her. He began to wiggle his finger through her hair, brushing it softly smiling at her sleeping figure.

Hancock opens her eyes, seeing Luffy touch her so delicately brought warmth to her body. She gave a fondness smile to her husband, as her hand reached up to caress his face.

"Hey Luffy, sorry I just took a quick nap" Hancock says as she yawns.

She sits up on the bed, looking at Luffy wondering what was wrong with him. She looks into his eyes, noticing that his eyes were not the same there was guilt and frustration in his eyes.  
She leans in to give him a kiss which he quickly leans back to avoid. Hancock was shocked at this, wondering why Luffy was ignoring her affections, he never did this before.

"What's wrong Luffy" Hancock ask worried that something terrible has happened to her beloved.  
She watches as Luffy fidgets in his position, nervous to answer any of her questions. He avoids any eye contact that Hancock was trying to receive, instead his eyes glued to his legs.

"Luffy, you can tell me anything what's wrong" Hancock ask growing more worried by the second.  
She has never seen Luffy like this, in a state which he was not energetic, did not talk, or just complete ignored her. She knew something bad had happened, but was waiting patiently for Luffy to explain.

_Flashback_

"_Luffy are you sure you want to do this, would Hancock be ok with it" Robin asks with doubt in her words. She watches Luffy as he grows doubt on his face, knowing that this was a wrong thing to do._

"_As long as you're happy, then it makes it happy" Luffy says giving her a warm smile. He looks into her blue orbs noticing that she was excited for this, while in his heart he was full of guilt._

"_Thank you Luffy, I know everything will work out perfect fine for both of us" Robin happily says. Robin quickly began to undress leaving no clothing unturned._

_Luffy watches Robin undress amazed at her beauty, it was almost comparable to Hancock beauty. Robin quickly helps Luffy undress, removing his clothes slowly watching his figure.  
Luffy just puts on a smile letting her know it's ok, but in his heart he knew it was wrong. He knew it was not right to do this to Hancock, but for his close nakama to be happy and move on he would do anything.  
They both look at each other in the eyes, both having a smile on their face. Robin quickly kisses Luffy moving him towards the bed, as they began their one and only session in love._

End of flashback

"Hancock, I need to tell you something, please listen to me" Luffy says with sadness in his voice. He looks into Hancock's worried eyes the pain in his heart rising as he knows this would hurt her even more.

"Go ahead Luffy, I'll listen to whatever you say" Hancock says a smile on her face reassuring Luffy everything would be ok. She puts a hand on his chest, putting him at ease as he relaxes at her touch.

"Hancock, I'm sorry but Robin made love with me" Luffy confesses at he stares into Hancock's eyes. She sits there speechless her eyes growing from soft, to alert, to anger at her face begins to grow in anger.

"WHAT YOU DID WHAT" Hancock yells at she looks into Luffy eyes making sure she heard everything correctly. Luffy sits there a frown on his face knowing he has caused her pain, his hand clutching his chest as he watches his wife emotional rampage.

"I can explain, I know it was not right for me to do it but" Luffy says as he lowers his head.

Hancock grew furious just by looking at Luffy, her anger began to spiral out of control. She quickly stood up from her bed, looking at Luffy with daggers in his eyes. Luffy quickly stands up rushing over to Hancock's side pleading with her to let him explain everything.  
Hancock was too furious at the moment to listen to anything he had to say. She quickly put her hands into a heart shape, pointed it at Luffy.

"MERO MERO MELLOW" yelled Hancock as the beams came into contract with Luffy.

He quickly turned into stone, a statue with him in guilt at his frozen eyes stare at Hancock, a frown was plastered on his face. Hancock continutes to stare at Luffy, anger boiling in her blood at his sight.  
She quickly raises a foot intending to crumble Luffy into tiny pieces, as her foot almost reaches his head she quickly holds it into place. Her body begins to shake uncontrollably as she looks at Luffy once more,  
she collapsed to the floor her hands on her face as tears begin to flow from her saddened face.

"WHY LUFFY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" Hancock yelled as her tears continued to flow from her face. Her hands still glued on her face as she sat in a saddened position not willing to look into Luffy statue anymore.  
Hancock began to have an inner conflict with herself her anger and love spiraling out of control.  
_  
I should kill him right now_

_But I love him_

_He made love with another woman_

_He must have a good reason to why he didn't seem to happy_

_What would that reason be he fell on her and just was naked by accident_

_Let him explain then maybe I will understand everything_

_Ok ill let him explain if it's not good ill kill him_

Hancock finishes her thoughts, refocusing on Luffy's stone figure. His blood boils with anger, just by looking at him, his tears flowing uncontrollably at she lifts her hands near her mouth.

"Awaken Luffy" Hancock says as her devil fruit power began to surround Luffy, depetrifying him as he takes his stance once more.

His eyes quickly glue to Hancocks figure, his eyes sadden knowing she was still sad and angry at him. He quickly leans down and brushes his hand against her eyes, wiping the stray tears away from her face.  
He lifts her face so it's is level with his, giving her a warm smile hoping she would calm down. Hancock grew furious at his calm face, the situation was anything but calm she quickly gave a swift kick to Luffy sending him flying across the room.  
He quickly stood up, rushing back to Hancock rapidly stopping as Hancock back was turned to him. She quickly lowered her sily robe revealing something familiar to the young rubber man.  
Her mark of slavery was extinguished replaced by his mark of a pirate. It covered almost her whole back, her once branded symbol showed no signs of existence.

"I was going to show you this as an answer, but you go and fuck another woman why. Was she better than me Luffy, is she more beautiful than me Luffy" Hancock angrily says as she puts her robe back on.  
She quickly turns around making eye contact with him, gluing to his eyes ready to attack if a lie was said.

"Hancock she was not better then you in any way I swear, I didn't even enjoy it" Luffy said hoping it would calm her down from her rage. She stood there quietly looking into his eyes, realizing he was telling the truth tears began to flow from her eyes once more.

"Why did you do it then" a sobbing Hancock manages to let out. She quickly collapses to the floor, her hands on her face covering her tears of sadness. Luffy quickly sits next to her, hugging her in an embrace causing the young empress to embrace him back.

"Hancock she said, that she spoke to you saying that you loving me and making love with me freed you from everything, and she wanted that too." Luffy says as he strokes the back of her head. She looks into his eyes, wondering what the hell that had to do with anything.

"She said that she loved me, but didn't make love with me so she needed to do that to be free to love again. I love my nakamas and I always want them to be happy so I agreed, but I'm sorry I should have thought about how you felt first" Luffy sadly says as he looks into her eyes once more pleading for forgiveness. Hancock takes in the words, wondering if it was actually his fault for everything knowing that he is a stupid yet lovable person. She understood where Robin was coming from as they both had a similar past and the pain they both felt. She still felt engraged at Robin for betraying her friendship but that would have to come to thought later, Luffy was only on her mind at the minute.

"You swear you didn't feel anything when you did it" Hancock said sending daggers into his eyes. She was crushed that Luffy had sex with another woman, when Hancock was suppose to be the only women he yearned for and loved.  
She knew it was a mistake on his part, due to his loving personality and caring for his crew, but his punishment would be deadly and pleasurable at the same time.

"I swear the whole time I felt guilty and was thinking about you" Luffy honestly says. Luffy had tears in his eyes, knowing that he caused Hancock pain. Letting his nakama be free and causing his wife pain did not balance out and he was extremely guilty for his decision.  
Hancock sits there in his embrace and smiles, knowing that everything would be ok after a long discussion.

"After I'm done with you I'm gonna kill Nico Robin and feed her to the wolves" Hancock firmly says. She knew everything would be ok between herself and Luffy knowing that she would forgive him because of her love for him. Robin on the other hand caused her this pain  
and she would be dealt with swiftly, making sure her death is slow and painful.

"NO that's my Nakama it's not her fault, punish me I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you too much I did something stupid so just take out your anger on me" Luffy pleads to his wife. He knew he could not stop a woman fury, but this woman fury was his wife there was something he could do. Hancock sits there, a smile grew on her face knowing that he cared for his nakama and cared for her greatly as well. She sat there and a mischievous grin grew on her elegant face.

"Luffy you know, this is a big crime against me and there would be a long punishment" Hancock said as she stands up from his embrace. She puts one hand on her hip, leaning to one side exposing her backside greatly. Her free hand brushed any black strands of hair behind her back as she looks down on Luffy with a elegant yet devious smile.

"I'll do anything I swear it will never happen again" Luffy honestly says as he stands up with his lover. He looks into her eyes, trying to find hints of what she was implying but found none. He awaited her request, willing to do anything as long as she forgave him.

"First we're gonna go into the bath and clean anything left of her on you" Hancock says as she grabs his hands rushing him towards the bath.

The bells begin to ring, people began to exit the palace as the empress bath was in place. As soon as they get there Luffy quickly undresses making sure he did as he was told, not wanting to make her even angrier. Hancock slowly undressed stepping into the warm water motion for him to follow which he gladly accepted. They both take a full hour to bathe, Hancock making sure Luffy was cleaned everywhere leaving no place untouched. She wanted the essence of Robin off of her lover, making sure only her essence would be there when she was done. They quickly got dressed and went back into her room, Hancock quickly closes the door and locks it pushing Luffy inside the room.

Luffy stood there, wondering what was next in his punishment looking at Hancock for clues. She just smiles at him advancing towards him as she puts a hand on his face.

"You said you would do anything right" Hancock sweetly says as she watches for his reaction.

"Yes anything" He quickly replies wasting no time in bringing joy to Hancock. She smiles giving him a quick kiss on his lips as she grabs his hand bringing him towards the bed. He gladly follows, as she motions for him to lie down on the bed his arms and legs stretched.

"Close your eyes" Hancock says. The words quickly reach his ear and he quickly shuts his orbs, waiting patiently for his next instructions. He feels cold material being wrapped around his arms, then his legs weighing him down but since she said to keep his eyes closed he obeyed.

"Open your eyes now Luffy" Hancock says as a giggle escaped her lips. Luffy opens his eyes, looking at his arms and legs realizing they were cuffed and chained to the bed.  
These were regular chains and cuffs not draining him of his powers, but use just to keep him in place. He looks at Hancock with a look of curiosity wondering what kind of punishment was this.

"This is your punishment Luffy, for twenty four hours you cannot eat or sleep you will be my slave" Hancock sweetly says as she rips off Luffy's clothes leaving him exposed. She grabs onto his hat and gently puts it on the floor.  
She then discards her clothing one by one until she is completely nude in front of her lover.

"WAIT, twenty four hours with no food what am I gonna do" Luffy yells. The image of him not eating for a full today has scared him to death. He only had a small meal in the morning, he needed at least ten times more food to even be satisfied for the day.

"Yes no food, you are my slave for twenty four hours, I can do whatever I want to you. I need to claim your body with mine once more leaving my essence on you"  
Hancock seductively says as she sits on top of Luffy. His eyes go wide as he realizes what she actually meant, knowing that a full twenty four hours of sex would kill him.

"EH I NEED before he could finish she puts a finger on his lips hushing his advances. She quickly plants a soft kiss on his lips and leans into his ear.

"You will learn that after this you would want no one else" Hancock whispers into his ear as she lifts her head up once more. She smiles at Luffy reaction, his face going from confused to joy to horror knowing that she meant every word.

"I'm Sorry Hancock I really love you" Luffy honestly says before anything else happens. He wanted to make sure Hancock wasn't angry with him anymore knowing he had done something horrible yet she forgave him so fast. This punishment would not be a easy one to accomplish  
but if it kept his wife happy, and joyed he would be willing to endure this punishment ten times over.

"I love you too much, I let you off too easy" Hancock warmly says as she looks into her lovers eyes. She tells him through her eyes, that he was forgiven that she loved him too greatly to let a small mistake he made disrupt their love. She also let him know that if he ever did anything this stupid ever again this punishment would be far greatly then this simple task.

Luffy eyes grew wide in horror and amazement, as he swallows his throat knowing that in twenty four hours he would need one hell of a feast to regain his strength. Hancock is overjoyed that she had total control of Luffy for twenty four hours, knowing that she would have to pull every thing she knew and has heard of in this session. Hancock looks into his eyes once more, telling him to brace himself because this day was gonna be a day of pleasure and pain for the rubber man. Luffy gives her a warm smile, telling her to begin knowing that there was no way out of this punishment Hancock slowly reaches down into a passionate kiss, the timer starts marking the death of Luffy's innocence.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HANCOCK I LOVE YOU" Luffy yells at Hancock begins to give the young rubber captain pleasure which he has never experienced in his life time. He has had sex with her before, but the things she was doing to him were new painful and pleasurable at the same time. Hancock looks at Luffy biting her lower lip as she clearly enjoys the pleasure she is receiving and giving to her lover.

"I Love you too, if you love anyone else next time" Hancock says giving him a warm smile. She knew that Luffy learned his lesson but giving him a quick reminder wouldn't hurt.

"I will never make love to another woman other then you ever again, you are my one and only" Luffy honestly says as he prepares for his next punishment. Hancock does not reply with words to his statement, she was overjoyed with tears at his words. She quickly swept down and gave him a passionate kiss as she began to take control of him for the next twenty four painful hours.

A/N I did this chapter on an idea my friend gave me, basically he told me what would I do if i was about to get married, but my best friend who was a girl wanted to have sex with me once because she loved me and would not stop loving me until it happened. I just thought it was a good idea to write a chapter on let me know what you think.


	5. A note

Sorry its been a while since I have updated my story, my life has been busy as of late and I have not had a chance to update anything yet, I have plenty of ideas but no time to dish it out. So to the fans of my story give me a little more time and I promise I will update the story stay tuned, and if you have any ideas you want me to throw into the story let me know Im always open to suggestions.


End file.
